The Ride
by lizard971
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge gone crazy... - Sam & Dean in the woods, both angry, how can something not go wrong with one of them?
1. The Ride 1 to 24

_Heya Folks and welcome._

_For those who followed from the beginning, I just decided to condense all the chapters that I posted, one after the other into one big chapter. All more recent and new chapter will be added as usual. I was just thinking that seeing 40+ chapters listed was a bit scary when you don't pay attention to the word count. Also I personally hate having to go through multiple chaps._

_So this chapter is what most of you have already read, exactly as it was posted including ANs even if they are now outdated. I know the continuity is broken at some point (hospital/clinic thing) because of the new turn I decided to give this story, but I didn't fix it, maybe later._

_For any newcomer... Welcome I guess. I hope you enjoy... The Ride!

* * *

_

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Summary****:** Sam & Dean in the woods, both angry, how can something not go wrong with one of them?

**Disclaimers:** Not mine, but I'm actively working on getting bits & pieces.

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge **

_(E/O give me words, this is what happens. Every assigned word is used for 2 mini chapters.)_

**Word Count:** 100 (every mini chap!! so I don't repeat myself ^^) - \0/ Merisha taught me well.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first ever published piece of fic. Sorry... I'm heavily blaming Merisha for getting me addicted to her drabbles, making me write some and finally dragging me here... I also blame Sparky. I hope I'm doing this the right way.

Thanks Mish for the entertainment... and for the icon. ^^

**A/N 2:** Story and Chapters' titles from the song "The Ride" by Milow.

* * *

**- Word:** **Ankle**

**Chapter 1:**** If I had a Way to get out of this Day** _(Sam's POV)_

We're on the trail back to the car after torching a Wendigo, when I hear Dean curse behind me.

"What's up with you?"

"Don't know, some mosquito bit me or something."

He's scratching vigorously at his **ankle**. Mosquito, sure.

"Dean, there are no mosquitoes around. Let me see."

"Who made you the big brother? I'm good."

"Stop complaining then. Move; I wanna shower."

I resume the trek leaving Dean to his grumbling. We've both been edgy lately and the heat today made it worse.

After 15 minutes, I realise it's quiet and look back to see Dean lagging behind... limping.

**Chapter 2****: If I had a way I'd get out today** _(Dean's POV)_

Sam's been on my back for days now. Just because I won't help him break my deal. I'm tired of it; no way I can stand this until the deal is due.

Yes, maybe a shower is what he needs. Make it ice-cold.

Shit, my ankle really starts to throb. I should probably stop to look at it but Sam will be grousing again if I slow him down and I've heard enough; I'm already lagging behind.

I try to keep up, limping more and more as I feel my right lower-leg getting stiff, like swollen.

Probably not a mosquito.

* * *

**- Word: ****Alarm**

**Chapter 3****: I would Run Away** _(Sam's POV)_

Seeing Dean dawdle on his way back to the car sets off a silent **alarm** I wasn't aware of until now.

I know he's pissed at me which means he ups his walls, but if anything, he should be way up front, not miles behind.

Maybe the Wendigo got him and that dumbass is trying to hide it again. I hate when he does that.

After all, if he's too stubborn and proud to let me help he can friggin' hobble behind. I'll be waiting by the car; have the Medkit ready, just in case.

Apparently, I'm not angry enough not to be worried.

* * *

_**A/N: **I extremely grateful to all of those who left a review and put this lil' rambling on alert... I've been slacking like crazy but I am moving in 2 weeks so... I promise I'll reply asap to everyone!! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this new piece._

* * *

**Chapter 4****: I would Run **_(Dean's POV)_

It hate to **alarm** anyone over an injury, but this time might be a good time to start. I look up to see Sam resuming his pace and walk away. Well I guess that settles it.

Still following him, I go through everything Dad taught us about First aid, survival and various injuries.

Swollen goes with sprain; I sprained my ankle before and this feels different. Different in a bad way.

Once I rule out everything I know, what is left bodes nothing pleasant for me.

I'm about to call out for Sam when I stumble and fall on my knees, dizzy and nauseous.

* * *

**- Word: ****Spent**

**Chapter 5: 'Cause these Walls **_(Sam's POV)_

I reached the impala faster than I thought. Not sure if it's because I walked fast or because I spent the time listing all the things about Dean that get on my nerves. What I know is that Dean is nowhere in sight anymore.

I check my watch and decide to wait for 10 minutes before I walk back to find my annoying brother. I'm still pissed that he sold his soul for me; I understand, would have done the same but still... Not like I'm going to tell him. Hypocrite I know.

We'll make peace once he gets here.

* * *

**AN**: For the little funny story, I wrote this one on my phone just before going in to have eye surgery. LOL. I had Mish make sure it was 100 words long. Thanks Mish!! Haven't changed it much when I retyped it... 2 words I think. LOL. Too lazy. Hope you like it... and don't forget to check the second one to know what Dean went through. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Block out the Sun **_(Dean's POV)_

I'm spent; feeling like I ran a marathon in the desert.

Trying to stand up is futile. My right leg is almost completely numb so I settle for leaning against a tree, still panting. It's time to assess the damage.

I look up wondering where Sam disappeared. Guess it's just me then.

I roll up my jeans as much as the swelling allows it. My sock is already down and I instantly know that I'm in trouble. Blood is oozing from 2 puncture wounds, the skin shiny and bruises appearing.

How could I not realise a snake bit me?! Shit.

* * *

**AN**: OK so just for the record, I don't like it but Mish did, so there you go... See you next week... or not... oops I might be leaving for Spain on Sunday so I don't know when I'll be able to publish it. Ok I'll do my best anyway. Bye.

* * *

**- Word: ****Ditch**

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay... that and the next chap were last weeks words but I wasn't around to upload them so you get a double treat this week. Sorry I kept you waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Today I've got everything to lose** _(Sam's POV)_

I've waited enough.

We're still on a hunt. I shouldn't have left Dean behind to begin with. Especially not when he was obviously struggling. Dad might have told us to suck it up, but there's no way Dean would have **ditch**ed me.

I'm almost running now, back to Dean; emergency kit in one hand, shotgun in the other.

He can't be far.

"Dean!"

I strain my ear but hear no reply. Definitely worried now.

Next thing I hear is retching... It sounds almost as bad as Dean's first boozing.

"Dean!!"

When I find him, he looks just as bad too.

**Chapter 8: Today I've got nothing to lose**_ (Dean's POV)_

Man... Last time I felt this bad was after my first boozing. I almost ended in a **ditch** that night. Luckily Sam was there. I wish he was now.

I look up upon hearing my name. Sam's back. Good. Our gazes meet. Years of taking care of each other and I can tell he understands it's bad. Sorry Sam. I wish I could have spared you this.

I wonder if I'll still see the Hellhounds. Sorry guys the snake was faster.

Sam's kneeling next to me, his big hand on my neck. It feels good.

"Sam..."

That sounded ridiculously weak.

* * *

**- Word: ****Pressure**

**Chapter 9: I'm gonna grab the Wheel **_(Sam's POV)_

Fuck!

As I run my hand through Dean's sweaty hair I'm surprised by how cold he actually is. I was expecting heat. Keeping the **pressure** on his neck I start assessing the situation.

It doesn't take long to see the rolled up jeans and the swollen leg; no way to miss the snake bite either.

"Shit... Dean... Why didn't you say something?"

I realise how stupid that sounds; plus my voice is rising in anger. Great. Dean keeps saying I need to work on my bedside manners, maybe he's right.

I just wish I could stop needing them all the time.

**Chapter 10: I could go wherever I wanted to **_(Dean's POV)_

Great. Like he wasn't pissed enough before, I screwed up again. I didn't want to put more **pressure** on you Sam.

"I'm... sorry..."

I hear him sighing. I really am sorry. Sorry for the deal, sorry for Dad, for Jess, sorry for dragging you back, sorry you couldn't be a normal kid...

"I'm sorry."

Sam opens the Medkit and starts cutting my jeans; another one lost to the cause. Sometimes I wish I could dump everything; we paid a high enough price already. Not like the choice's still mine though. It never was. It's just a question of time now.

* * *

A/N: There... I'm up to date again. :D Thanks to Mish for that. Poor girl is gonna end up sleep deprived with me back around. LOL. HUGS.

* * *

**- Word: ****Control**

**A/N:** Ok So obviously this is still last week's one... Yes apparently I'm just that bad at uploading stuff. But I have an excuse, no seriously, I do. I just moved to a new country so yeah there was a bit of stuff to organise. Now I'm here, I should have an internet connection ready and will secure time to write and upload. I'll try. I hope you guys like it.

At Mish, yes I promise I'll take a pen... *facepalm* … and now here it's up. Stop bugging me!!!

(I love when the AN is longer than the story!! LMAO!!)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jump onto the world **_(Sam's POV)_

"It's okay Dean. You're gonna be okay. Just let me help."

This is bad. As I get some gauze and compressive bandages from the kit, I try to remember everything Dad taught us. No sucking, no burning, no cutting. "First do no harm". Bandage & immobilize. I hope it's not too late for that. Dean's been walking for too long; trying to keep up with me. I should've known.

He winces as I start working on his leg. Focused on immobilizing the knee, I look around for branches; I need to get the venom spreading under **control**.

"I got you!"

**  
Chapter 12: Leave **_(Dean's POV)_

It's good to abandon **control** to Sam again. Just for a bit. Just while I rest a moment.

"Dean! Look at me!"

I'm looking. Not letting you out of my sight again. Never. Bad things happen when I lose you. I got you back. Not sorry about that. It makes me smile. I think.

Sam's hand is patting my cheek.

"I need you here Dean! Stay with me!"

I must have zoned. I'm here. For now. The rest is out of my hands; in yours maybe. You said you'd save me. Can't let you do that though.

"Don't Sam. Don't."

* * *

**- Word: ****Relax**

**Chapter 13: Going Down **_(Sam's POV)_

"Dean... What?... Stop!!"

I don't know what he wants but I wish he'd stop fighting me. It's hard enough to splint a leg with broken wood pieces, I really don't need to have Dean moving around.

"**Relax**, just a moment until I'm done."

For some reason, that was apparently not the thing to say.

"Don't. Dean! Leave that in place! Come on... Dude."

"Just don't... Don't save me Sam."

That leaves me dumbfounded. For sure wasn't expecting that one.

He's totally out of it. I have to get him back before he hurts himself any more. Find something...

"Sorry Dean."

**  
Chapter 14: As it's spinning 'round **_(Dean's POV)_

I need to get away from Sam. There's no way out of the deal. Those are the terms. He can't help, can't save me. I told him; why is he so stubborn?

He suddenly stops fussing. Good. Finally got him to listen to me. That's how it's supposed to be; I'm the big brother, he listens. Now I can **relax**.

"Sorry Dean."

Sorry what?...

Okay. That was Sam's hand... on my face. Unexpected.

Why did...? What...? Wait, why am I on the ground?

"Sam?"

"Dean? You're back with me?"

He sounds both worried and guilty.

"Did you just slap me?"

* * *

– **Word:**** Wall**

**AN**: Ok so I'm sorry I didn't do last weeks challenge and usually I catch up but I just couldn't get the word in... nope. And I was way too busy having fun at the convention and then moving in to my new place to bother... Sorry. But now I'm settled so I'll try to be a good girl and stick to the rules!

Hope you enjoy this week's updates.

* * *

**Chapter 15: I will drive 5000 miles just to survive **_(Sam's POV)_

"I guess... At least it worked. We have to get you out fast Dean; the venom has already spread too much. You should have told me."

Great add guilt to the hurt.

"Okay. I did my best, you think you can get up. The car isn't that far anymore. I'll help you."

"Yep, I'm good Sam."

I swear it's like facing a brick **wall**. Why is it that he never wants to admit when he's hurt and in pain. Just like Dad... worse than Dad. Damm, it's not like I can't see the lines of pain showing on his face.

* * *

**AN2**: I know I still owe a LOT of replies to reviews I got... you are not forgotten!!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Take me along for the Ride **_(Dean's POV)_

Sam's right, we have to get out of here. His stubbornness has been driving me up the **wall** lately, the feeling probably being mutual, but he's right about that part. It's creeping me out here, and I'm getting worse.

"Let's go."

I try to stand up and fail miserably. Yup, definitely worse.

Sam moves next to me and puts my arm around his shoulder. Freaking giant; he hauls me up like nothing. He'd better not consider carrying me back.

"Fuck."

I knead my thigh just above Sam's splint work. My leg hurts. At least the part I can still feel.

* * *

– **Word: ****Scratch**

**A/N:** I got through all "The Ride" lyrics so now it's David Gray's "As I'm leaving" turn...

and yeah I know... I'm late. I have no excuse. None whatsoever!!!

* * *

**Chapter 17: A change comes on my Eyes **_(Sam's POV)_

Dean's on his feet. Sort of. I'm not sure how far he'll manage. That stupid pride of his is probably the only thing keeping him up.

We start the journey back in silence, medkit on one shoulder, Dean on the other. It's slow going on the uneven ground.

I can feel him struggling with every step. Looking down, I see new **scratches**, inflicted by the shrubs, bleeding more than they should.

Shit. It means he's already having coagulation trouble.

Suddenly Dean stops. No. We can't. We have to keep moving, or else... I really don't want to go there now.

**  
Chapter 18: As I'm leaving **_(Dean's POV)_

I can't anymore. I need to stop. So I stop.

Sam tenses. If I didn't know him, I'd say he's close to panicking. That look in his eyes as he scans me, like he's trying to figure out what's happening inside me.

Dude, you're not Superman.

"What?"

Shit. Did I say that loud.

"Come on Dean, we can't stop now."

Sam grabs me even tighter and urges me to move. **Scratch** that... right now, he feels like Superman.

"Give me a minute, Sam"

I pant like a dog. A dog on 3 legs.

"We might not have a minute Dean."

* * *

– **Word: ****Twitch**

A/N: Yes yes I know I'm sorry I'm late... again. Sorry. But you know what, from now on I'll only mention the times when I'm actually on time with this posting thing, it will be easier. ^^

A/N2: I also will stop mentioning all the unanswered reviews I still have in my inbox, because it's getting embarrassing. People who reviewed: I'm glad you like the story, glad you reviewed, I really appreciate, it means a lot... apparently I just suck at writing back. I try to do it as soon as I get a new review now, but yeah I have a lot of older ones. *fail* Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 19: These Streets persuading Me **_(Sam's POV)_

I look at Dean, not bothering to hide my worry; his face **twitches**, failing to hide his pain.

I'm torn between actually letting him rest a bit, and just manhandling him to the car and rush to the nearest hospital. Fuck, I don't even know where it is or if they'll have the anti-venom to treat Dean; not that we know what snake bit , how could he not notice.

I let out a growl in frustration. I've had enough.

I move to face Dean, not giving him a chance to react and haul him up in a fireman's carry.

* * *

A/N2: Mish wanted Sam to carry Dean, who am I to not grant her that request. Blame her.

* * *

**Chapter 20: With mumbles strange Goodbyes **_(Dean's POV)_

"Holy.... Shit... Sam put me down! NOW!"

"No! We've wasted enough time already."

Great the Sasquatch's taken control. I feel like a potato sack. Can it get any worse?... Stupid. I should know better than to tempt fate like this, knowing our record of bad luck.

My leg **twitches**, being bounced like that on Sam's shoulder, it hurts; not the most comfortable mean of transportation if you ask me. It allows me to notice that Sam grew some impressive muscle since Stanford though; he's really firm now, not that he wasn't before, but wow... Where did my little brother go?

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist the allusion... Hehe. It won't get beyond that. Loved Becky. Love the writers & Kripke. :D (it's not considered a spoiler, is it? :S)

* * *

– **Word: ****Over**

**Chapter 21: Through the Forest **_(Sam's POV)_

Dean is fighting me for a while, but there's no way he's gonna win that one. Get **over** it Bro. When he finally stops struggling, I manage to move faster; not sure if it's because it's actually easier or because having Dean relinquish his fate to me just increases my worry and my pace.

"Almost there."

I resettle him, rearrange my grip and he grumbles; I'll consider that a good sign. I push harder when I finally see the opening in the trees, knowing the Impala will be just there.

Right now, she's the most beautiful sight in the world.

**  
Chapter 22: Through the Haze **_(Dean's POV)_

I hate this but what can I do. Hang there, being bounced around and wait until it's **over**. The worst part is not seeing where I'm going; I know where I was, what I'm leaving behind but I have no idea what lies in front of me. Not that I ever knew, but it's just worse than usual. I want to be sure Sam will be okay; he's stronger than me, he'll manage what I couldn't handle: life without my brother.

Maybe it would be easier if things ended here, now. Bad luck on a regular hunt. No "Deal" shit.

* * *

– **Word: ****Lap**

A/N: I'm on time!!! WOOOOHOOOOO!!!

A/N2: Also I've been told that my -No deal shit- that concluded the last chap wasn't very clear... so I edited it and it now looks like -No "Deal" shit.- There, now the story.

* * *

**Chapter 23: To the Soul of Everything **_(Sam's POV)_

Finally we've made it here. On to the next step.

I lower Dean from my shoulder, letting his back rest against the Impala. Hopefully her black sun-warmed body will get some warmth back into him, bring some comfort.

"Dean? Try to hold yourself up a moment."

My hand never leaves him while I open the passenger door; normally he'd shrug it off.

"Come on... In."

I'm manoeuvring him inside when he grabs my shirt, pushing me back.

"… sick... gonna be..."

"Shit! Okay. Head down, breathe... slow..."

I lower myself, resting one hand on his back, one on his **lap**.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm seriously starting to feel claustrophobic here. This 100 words limit is getting in the way!! Of course I never thought when I started that I'd go this far, this long... I don't know. What am I supposed to do?!! *kicks couch/bed/air* – picture Dean in AHBL--

I really struggled with this chapter because on one hand I need to get the story moving and on the other hand there's so much I want the boys to express. *sigh*

So yeah I've been thinking about just turning this into a full regular story. But I've never posted one before and I know me... you know me... I'm having a hard time updating 200 words every week... LMAO!! Who's to say what would happen if this became a real story. Meh. I guess I'll try to keep it to drabbles for a bit longer... maybe we'll be done in 2 year or so... Yeah, with everything I have in store for Dean :D I'm thinking 2 years should do it. Sorry for the wait. HAHAHA!!

A/N2: Author Note longer than the chapter... that's when you know things got bad!!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Throw my Heart out **_(Dean's POV)_

I'm gonna throw up. Again.

I really didn't need that roller-coaster ride Sam gave me. His shoes might now suffer the consequences; payback's a bitch. That makes me laugh and it's all my stomach needed. I missed Sam's shoes. Mine too. Thanks for little favours.

I can feel my heart hammering inside my chest; it wouldn't beat faster had I run 20 **laps** at high speed. Can a heart actually explode?

Sam left. Again.

No, I'm not panicking; Dean Winchester doesn't panic.

Sam's back. Again.

"Here Dean, drink. Slowly."

I spit the first mouthful out and swallow the rest down.

_**TBC**_


	2. On the Stones, I'm almost Gone

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Feel

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 25****: On the Stones **_(Sam's POV)_

Not losing any time, I settle Dean properly on the seat, grabbing the blanket to cover him.

I'm so used to him complaining whenever someone tries to help him. I don't like having him unresponsive like this, not fighting my hands off, saying, _"Get off me... I'm fine... I can do it on my own, thanks!"_ I want Dean to fight back. That's how he is, who he is: a fighter. I'm not gonna let him give up!

I can **feel** my anger rise again; carefully closing the passenger's door, I take it out on the trunk, slamming it shut.

* * *

And #2

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Feel

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 26****: I'm Almost Gone **_(Dean's POV)_

Wow... shaking car. Earthquake! Wait. Did Sam just slam my baby's trunk? Only I can do that!

"Leave her alone, Sam!"

"What? Who?"

I turn to look at Sam, every intention of picking on him, but I just sent the whole world spinning. Weird. Let's forget the bitching part for now and focus on something solid: the glove box. Perfect. Not moving. Awesome.

"Dean?"

Oh... right... Sammy.

"Present."

"You're okay there?"

"Awesome."

I **feel** the comforting rumble of the engine course through me, suddenly glad Metallica isn't blasting out the speakers. Silence had been my peace offering to Sam earlier.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I know that was last weeks word... I know... I'm sorry. But you get double dose. ^^


	3. Through the Water, Through the Rain

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Pry

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 27****: Through the Water **_(Sam's POV)_

I bring the Impala back on the road, tires squealing as I push her forward too fast, eager too leave this place behind and get Dean some help. Help that I can't provide this time.

I look at him briefly; it stuns me everytime how young and vulnerable Dean looks when he's sick or hurt. Nothing like the Dean I had to fight to finally **pry** the terms of "The Deal" out of him. My brother might be a stupid jerk, but I love him and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep him around as long as I can.

* * *

And #2

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Pry

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

**Chapter 28****: Through the Rain **_(Dean's POV)_

Ouch... I moan when my head hits the window, bringing me out of the darkness I apparently slipped in earlier. **Prying** my eyelids open proves to be a challenge, but Sam's cursing next to me has me wondering.

"Sam?"

"It's okay Dean, I got it."

I'm not sure what he's talking about, but I realise it's pouring and the road's barely visible despite the wipers working full speed; unless it's my eyes. A new swerve from the car and string of curses from Sam confirms my suspicion.

I wouldn't be worried if I hadn't just wiped blood from my nose.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: OK so I've come to the conclusion, like I already mentioned before that if I stick to drabbling, this story will never get done. So here I am left with a few options to solve this problem and I'm going to want your opinion on this. It is for you after all that I'm writing this so, it's up to you.

Option 1: We keep on going like this for years... which lets face it I'm not ready to do.

Option 2: I get Dean to the Hospital fast and all ends well in a couple weeks.

Option 3: I stop updating this story as drabbles and transform it into a normal story with more words and keep hurting the pretty... you have no idea all the things I had in mind for that poor Dean... and poor Sam gonna be there helpless... :D

Option 4: hmm... I'm sure I had an option 4... I guess option 4 is anything else you guys suggest that I'll consider.

Option 5: that would be adding 2+3, and I don't mean just math-wise, but I'd finish the drabble version and keep whumping Dean in an edited version... "Another Ride" or something...

So whatever, it's now yours to decide. Let me know and I'll let you know in return what the verdict is. :)

Take Care People.


	4. In Clothes and Cheap Hotel Furniture

Late again... blahblahblah... no excuse... blahblahblah... sorry... blahblah... Enjoy.

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Green

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 29****: In Clothes and Coffee Cups **_(Sam's POV)_

"Great."

I quickly take my eyes off the road, in time to see Dean press his sleeve to his nose. Oh no. Drops of blood are standing out on the blanket. I tighten my grip on the wheel to bring my focus back on getting us all in one piece to the hospital. Won't let anything stop me.

I remember passing a clinic earlier; I guess it will have to do for now, baring it's not a **green** doc fresh out of school. Shouldn't be too far.

I silently encourage Dean; who dies of snakebites in the US today anyway?

...

* * *

2nd part

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Green

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 30****: Cheap Hotel Furniture **_(Dean's POV)_

Sam seems to have things back under control. He didn't even freak out and I'm pretty sure he saw the blood on this horrible **green** blanket. Where did we get it from anyhow? It's really ugly. I'm getting rid of it. Sam probably grabbed it from some Motel. When did he become the one stealing things?

Hehe. I knew I'd make something out of him one day. Better late than never. Should teach him as much as I can while I still can.

He'll manage. He does now; it's a good start.

I wonder if he knows where he's going?

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** Can you tell I like that "horizontal ruler" thingy??!! =D

**A/N2:** So after the "poll" from last week... it appeared that everyone chose option 3 (oh fringe... did I even reply to you people??!!! 0_0... I swear my brain is on unlimited leave. *facepalm*) meaning I get to turn this into a "real" fic and that I'm going to try to make sense of it all and keep hurting the pretty for longer. \0/ Bear with me I might not be very fast with updates but I'll do my best. I started linking the previous part together into a big chapter and "The Alternate Ride" should differ from "The Ride" after chap28. I will still finish this version here using drabbles, and make things better for the brothers soon. Things are already looking up... except for Dean rambling non sense. :P  
As soon as I got the existing parts melted into 1 chapter, I'll upload it and will put the link here. Thanks to all who reviewed and gave me their opinion! (you gave me extra work! Awesome... why am I thanking you for exactly?!)


	5. No Meaning where Silence never Stops

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Space

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 31****: There's no Meaning **_(Sam's POV)_

I think we're finally reaching the end of the woods; the horizon doesn't seem as dark. The town shouldn't be too far anymore. As the sky gets lighter, so does my chest. I know "it ain't over 'til it's over" but I feel like I can breathe better with things looking up a little.

I allow myself another glance at Dean and find him staring at me, with what looks like fondness and a half smile. That or he **spaced** out on me. I'm not sure what's worse; Dean doesn't do feelings unless things get bad. We're not there yet.

* * *

#2

* * *

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 32****: Where Silence Never Stops** _(Dean's POV)_

I'm cold.

I curl up, hiding under the blanket. I'm reconsidering discarding it; I might want to keep it around me forever. Not sure once in Hell though.

Shouldn't have let my mind wander there; I feel nauseous again and suppress the coughs the best I can. Happy thoughts. Sam's smile. My Baby's rumble. The warm blanket. Until Hell.

Next cough I can't hold back. I wish I had because I have this coppery taste filling the back of my mouth now.

Sam silently squeezes my neck, his hand pleasantly warm. No words needed.

I'll reclaim my personal **space** later.

_TBC..._


	6. Cars all Frozen Now

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Jaw

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

**

* * *

Chapter 33****: In late Night Waterfalls**_(Sam's POV)_

My hand must feel like a **jaw-**breaker on his neck, but Dean doesn't seem to mind, his 'no touchy-feely' rule apparently forgotten.

He relaxes eventually, when the coughing stops, probably passed out from pain or weariness. The best I can do for him now is find that clinic. That's my one job, Dean's is to keep breathing. I make sure he's settled and push the Impala a notch faster.

It feels like hours but finally we arrive at the edge of town. I slow down, the clinic was somewhere on Main Street or as Dean had joked earlier, Only Street.

**

* * *

**part 2

**

* * *

E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Jaw

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

**

* * *

Chapter 34****: At Cars all Frozen now**_(Dean's POV)_

"There!"

A shout brings me back to the Impala, back from wherever it is I drifted to. Apparently we've stopped.

"Dean, wake up. We've gotta get you inside."

Right. I'm all for that. I love my car, but right now I'd rather have a nice, warm bed. No offence. Moving around to get out, bad idea. I think my **jaw**'s gonna break seeing how hard I clench it to hold back a scream. How could I forget about this whole fiasco? The Deal, fighting with Sam, the snake, pain...

Life sucks.

My door squeaks open to reveal Sam's moppy hair.

_TBC

* * *

_

_**AN**: I'm back!! I know, what a surprise, right? Haha. So since I've been gone so long I have a bunch coming between today & tomorrow. Still need some beta work done for some. As for this part, Mish wanted me to change things and I didn't listen. Hehe. Rebellion!! So yeah, it sucks, it's my fault. :P Sorry for the wait. ^^  
_


	7. Staring at the Walls

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Tense

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 35****: I'm staring at the Walls**_(Sam's POV)_

I try to haul Dean out as gently as possible, but there's just so much I can do not to jostle his leg. He's finally going to get proper care once inside, so I guess it's one of those "the end justifies the means" situations.

We take unsteady steps towards the door and I can feel him **tense** up when we arrive at the bottom of a short flight of stairs.

"It's okay. Here. I'll help you up."

"I got it! I'm not in the pit yet! Get off me."

As much as the words hurt, they make me smile.

* * *

part 2

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Tense

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 36****: And now I'm Dreaming**_(Dean's POV)_

I try to shrug Sam off, but there's not much strength behind my words. So much for the brave act I wanted to pull.

I guess I'm gonna have to rely on Sam a little longer. At least it gives him something new to focus on.

"Don't be an ass, Dean."

"Whatever."

Yeah, there's no way I was getting up there on my own. Those four steps felt like 20; they have me coughing my lungs up in Sammy's shirt. He holds me up for a few seconds, in a **tense** silence, giving me enough time to gather some energy.

_TBC

* * *

_

_**AN**: Like those better than the previous ones. It's all the Rum!! Haha. And Mish wanted some "Sammy" so she got it, even if I'm not fan of it. ;) Thanks Mish for putting up with me.  
_


	8. I follow You when You're Around

_AN: You might notice that this was absolutely not a challenge word, at least not recently. So why did I use it and why is it here? Because I'm a retard, that's why!! So when the word is "touch", yours truly here registers "tough" and starts thinking about how to use that word while riding the bus. *facepalm* Ultimately though, I do realise that I got it all wrong when I get back home, but since I'm stubborn and since I've spent time playing around with it, I decide to keep it. *double facepalm* So meh, you won 2 extra-chapters._

_

* * *

_– **Word: **Tough

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 37****: I follow you from Town to Town**_ (Sam's POV)_

I grab the **tough** fabric of Dean's jacket, re-adjust his arm over my shoulder and force him to take the last steps still separating us from relief.

"Come on man."

I'm gonna have to be satisfied with a groan instead of a more elaborate reply, and that's fine by me. As we pass the threshold, I'm pretty much dragging Dean to finally deposit him in one of the chairs.

"Hey, please! I need help here!"

I'm reluctant to let go of Dean, but if no one shows up in the next...

"What is it?"

Female, young and cute. Only Dean.

* * *

part 2

* * *

– **Word: **Tough

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 38****: I'm better off when you're Around**_ (Dean's POV)_

I know Sam can be a girl sometimes, but that didn't sound like him. I strain to look up when he starts again. Yeah, that's more like Sam.

"My brother... We need to see the doctor. He was bitten by a snake."

That wasn't your best explanation Sammy. I force my eyes open to... Okay. Either I'm further gone than I thought and hallucinating, or Hell is not as bad as I thought. Other option, my brother found me a hot nurse in this shithole and there's still hope.

Guess it's time for me to **tough** it out again.

"Heya."

_TBC_


	9. Things will come, I won't need Anything

_AN: So, I'm not american, have never set foot anywhere near a hospital/clinic/doc's office during my stays there, so I admit that I don't really know what I'm talking about. Here's what I went with: I called it "clinic" previously because HELLO!! it's 1 less word than "doctor's office"... - yes it's that bad! - but obviously, it's a small town and the way I see it, it's more like a private practice than anything else. So, yes, the doc at the moment is alone and that will have to do. I don't want to lose time bringing another character in or we'll never be able to save Dean. LOL, and as much as we want him hurt, we want him alive, right? Right. I knew you'd see things my way eventually! :P So she's alone and kicking ass and the practice is very well equipped since it's the only one around. Don't even try, I have a reply for everything you'd try to throw my way. Hehe. :D And if I don't, well... I guess Dean dies. :D Let me know what it will be.  
_

_And now that I rambled longer than the story... again... here we go!

* * *

_

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Touch

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Chapter 39****: Things will all come around again **_(Sam's POV)_

I tear my eyes away from the nurse to look back at Dean. Of course, I could have figured that if anything was going to get him back to being somewhat coherent, it would be a hot girl. Whatever works, I guess.

"I'm Dr. Shaft. How long has it been? Did you see the snake?"

She's moving towards us and kneels to look at Dean's leg, gently prodding around. Dean can't suppress a hiss at the first **touch** but quickly puts his mask back on. I have no words for my brother sometimes.

"I'm Dean."

"It's been about... six hours..."

* * *

and glorious #2

* * *

**Chapter 40****: Sooner or later, I won't need anything**_ (Dean's POV)_

Shit, has it been that long? No wonder everything's woozy.

"Woah!... Stay there, Dean."

Getting harder, Sam. I'm slowly losing **touch** here.

"Can you bring him to the exam room?"

Hey! No one is _bringing_ me anywhere. I can still walk. Or not. Apparently I can fly. Awesome. Slightly awkward. I'm gonna be sick again if I don't land soon. I don't fly! Plane or not. I just don't.

"Good, now tell me what happened. What symptoms has your brother been experiencing? Dean? Can you hear me?"

I'd lie if I said 'loud and clear'. It's getting kinda dark here.

_TBC_


	10. A Perfect Life Alone at Night

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Summary:** Sam & Dean in the woods, both angry, how can something not go wrong with one of them?

**Disclaimers:** Not mine, but I'm actively working on getting bits & pieces.

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: **Hold

**Word Count: **100 x2

* * *

_AN: And this is where I really really felt the limit of the 100 words. Frustrating! Very frustrating! LOL. So yeah, if things don't seem very realistic, I'll blame it on the 100 words! And you can still refer to the previous AN. HAHA!_

**Chapter 41****: A Perfect Life's an Oversight**_(Sam's POV)_

I draw the big lines for the doc: hiking, pain, swelling, numbness, vomiting, confusion, coughing, the nose bleed. I see her cringe at that one but she keeps her focus on Dean, inserting IV lines, listening to his heart and lungs, gathering various instruments.

"So, here's the situation. It's serious but your brother seems to be **hold**ing his own so far. The Rangers and I work together. They just received an anti-venom delivery; I'll have them send some over."

"Is Dean gonna be okay with that?"

"I have more work to do on him. We'll see how he reacts then."

* * *

and #2

* * *

**Chapter 42: I walk these streets alone at night** (Dean's POV)

The voices grow faint, vanishing again. Unlike earlier though, I don't feel like I'm getting buried deeper into the ground. No, this place is much more comfortable, warmer. No oppression.

There's no use trying to stay with the voices. I might as well enjoy this moment of quiet peace. Hell knows we barely have enough of those. I'm sorry Sam isn't here with me. He deserves a break as much as I do. Probably more with what's coming.

It'll be hard for a while, but ultimately I won't **hold** him back anymore. He can go back to school, to life.

_TBC

* * *

_

_**AN**: So now I'm facing a problem. If Dean is out for the count, should I:_

_1- switch to the Doc's POV for a couple chapters until Dean is back_

_2- keep exploring Dean's little escape and let you assume what work is being done on him (coz remember we want the story to keep moving and Dean is really not helping here!!)_

_3- pretend Dean is having an "out-of-body" experience so he can tell us what's happening with him_

_4- switch to a more common outside description for a couple chapies_

_I'd go for either 1 or 4, so unless you tell me otherwise, one or the other will happen. ^^ See you hopefully on Sunday!! Haha! Yeah... right. LOL.

* * *

**ETA**: Since I played with the Chapters, and grouped the 24 first ones into one... it has been brought to my attention that logged in people who already left reviews previously for the now vanished chapters won't be able to leave new ones (say you left a review for chapter 10 back then, you won't be able to leave one for this one) Haha. Yes I hadn't thought of that. I guess the solution is either to leave one anonymously and eventually put your name (I'll find you to reply) or not bother and not leaving one. I'm probably one of the few people here not craving for reviews. When I see that, what many of the good writers around here consider a really bad story get 500+ reviews, I'm thinking... meh, doesn't make much sense. Of course... it's still nice to know people are enjoying. Whatever. Just thought I'd let you know so you're not surprised. ^^ Have a great day/night wherever you are!! (Hell I talk too much)_


	11. Should've known Better

**Title: ****The Ride** - Hurt!Dean – Early Season 3 (spoilers up to 3x01)

**Summary:** Sam & Dean in the woods, both angry, how can something not go wrong with one of them?

**Disclaimers:** Not mine, but I'm actively working on getting bits & pieces.

* * *

**E/O Drabble Challenge – Word: Blanket**

**Word Count: **100

**Chapter 43****: Should've known Better**

_The doctor finally called Sam back in the room. The grim expression he could read on her face send chills running down his spine. No no no... It couldn't be. It was just a snake bite. They had survived Wendigos, Witches, Poltergeists. Hell, they had survived Demons!_

_When he arrived next to the bed, all he could see was his brother's pale face, finally looking at peace. He dug under the **blanket** to take Dean's hand, squeezing it firmly into his. Not cold. Yet. He brought their joined hands to his forehead and allowed himself to cry. He was alone. _


End file.
